In order to perform a person's identification, techniques leveraging human biological information have been put into practical use. For example, as a personal authentication of a bank terminal, a vein authentication technology for performing authentication with the use of a pattern of veins of hand's fingers or a palm has been known.
PTL 1 discloses an example in which such a vein authentication technology is applied to a gate of a railway station or an event holding venue and used for management of a visitor.